Assassin's Pride
by AnonymousLoveLetter
Summary: The night was silent as nothing made noise. Complete silence. The trees rustled and the wind blew but that was the only sign of life. The streets were empty and the city of Noxus was pitch black and lifeless. Where were the children's cry of joy or the noise of sells men arguing or the women in a corner gossiping? Most importantly, where is General Marcus Du Couteau? (Kat x Talon)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back! Either way, This is a Katarina x Talon fanfic. Thank you for whoever requested it and I hope you enjoy it. Please leave some tittle suggestions or what you would like for me to improve on. Enjoy!**

Katarina jumped up a tree as she clenched her dagger. Her opponent was clueless where she was and she had found his weak spot. Narrowing her emerald eyes, Katarina smirked.

"Blood for Noxus!" Katarina cried as she tackled the man on the ground. "It seems I have defeated my father's pet." She pointed the dagger near his throat as she laughed maliciously.

"Live and die by the blade ." The man whispered in her ear as he appeared behind her, the blade of his dagger pressing cold against her warm pale skin.

Katarina immediately jumped away as his blade made a thin cut at her shoulder.

"Talon! You idiot! " Katarina yelled as she clenched her daggers. "You're going to pay for this!"

Breathing deeply, Katarina ran back at him with a wicked look. As she approached him, she ran through him and began spinning as she threw daggers and knifes furiously as Talon.

The assassin immediately fell down onto his knees as he felt a couple of daggers hit him.

"I got you now Talon!" Katarina gleamed as she ran at Talon.

The red-headed assassin faced the hooded assassin as both of them fell roughly on the well kept grass.

"Weĺl, I guess you did get me." Talon smirked as he liked the feeling of Katarina's body on his.

"I win!" Katarina gleamed as she sat on Talon's abdomen. "So that means I'm superior than you!"

"Hey kids, dinner's ready." A tall handsome red-headed man called out as he opened the expensive white french door.

Katarina's muscles tensioned as she heard her father, Marcus Du Couteau call out. Her emerald eyes widen as she faced her father and finally what she just did. While she was trying to make Talon look like an idiot, her father was probably thinking something else.

Marcus chuckled as he saw Katarina's perplexed expression as she sat in front one of his best warrior, Talon.

"Hehe, I didn't realize you two were going out, why didn't you tell me sooner Talon?" Marcus laughed he combed his hair. "I guess I can die knowing my daughter is with a good guy, I especially like that she's with a fellow Noxian."

"Uh da-" Katarina tried talking.

"Ah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you any sooner, Mr. Du Couteau." Talon coaxed as he tucked a vivid red strand of hair away from Katarina's pale face. "I just thought you wouldn't approve our relationship but yes, Katarina and I are dating." Talon grasped Katarina's hand as he kissed it and looked at his master.

"Either way, what's for dinner?" He asked casually." I'm pretty hungry."

"Steak and a salad." Marcus replied as Katarina quickly got up and away from Talon. She pouted aso her father approached her and hugged her tightly.

"You are growing up so fast kiddo!" Marcus whispered as he messed up Katarina's hair. "I remember when you defeated that Demacian soldier when you were six and now, you are going out with one of my best assassins!"

"Dad, I'm not your little baby girl, I'm nineteen." Katarina shrugged.

As the group got up, they heard a familiar voice.

"Katarina… why are you dating Talon, the stray dog that father saved." A voice hissed.

Everyone's eyes turned at the figure talking. Katarina's sister, Cassiopeia stood near the french door, her snake figure still shocking them.

"Cassiopeia, respect your sister and Talon. I see no problem with my little kitty Kat and Talon being together so nor will you." Marcus stated as he glared at his daughter.

"Can we go to eat already?" Katarina whined. "Talon and I were practicing our battle skills and I, of course was victorious. Plus, I'm pretty hungry!"

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes as she looked at Katarina. Unlike her, Katarina was her father's favorite and her body was beautiful. She was fit and had a human body unlike her body. Cass was half woman and half snake because of Katarina. All Cass wanted was her father's attention but in order to get that, Cass needed to help him in a mission or something along the lines. She had no fighting skills but she was astonishing beautiful so she used that on her mission. She would have never been cursed if she never had to earn her father's love. If only Katarina simply wasn't in her way.

The day Cass had a chance to prove herself was in a mission where she needed to be a spy, trying to get information from a Freljord guard. After minutes of trying to convince him, he finally gave in but she had to swear an oath of secrecy upon his serpentine curved like blade. A day later, Cass met up with her father and as soon as she told spoke the information, Cass began turning to a snake. Her flawless skin turned green and grew scales, her manicured nails turned into fangs and her feet conjoined and turned into a snake tail. That day she turned into what Katarina should be; a snake. She had to suffer so much pain that it was beyond unfair, her beauty and image was ruined because of that quest, because of Katarina.

Katarina softly laughed. "Ah Cass, though you may have appeared as an innocent flower, you were always the serpent under it. We were all blinded with your beauty but until now that you have none, we can see what you really are. A ugly poisonous snake.

"Shut up! It's your fault I'm like this!' Cassiopeia hissed.

"Whatever. I just want to eat." Katarina yawned as she put one arm around her father's broad shoulder.

Swiftly slithering into the french door, Cass forcefully slammed the doors closed as she made her way back to her room.

"Welp, I think Cass is angry again." The three of them said in unison as they shrugged. Katarina tried pulled on the golden knob but nothing happened. "She locked us out, at least for now." Kat sighed as she pulled out a dagger from boot.

Bending down, Katarina carefully maneuvered the dagger as she Katarina heard it click open. Smiling in victory, Katarina got up and opened the doors as the smell of the well cooked steak filled their noses.

"Ah, that smells great darling" Marcus gleamed as he entered. He looked at his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"Only the best for the best." Katarina's mother coaxed as smiled. "Now who's ready to eat?"

"Mother, we all are. That's why we are here." Katarina pointed out as she took a seat at the table. Her mother smiled tenderly as she served them food.

"Oh, I'm not going to eat. I have to work on some issues." Marcus spoke as he kissed Katarina in the forehead. "Please accompany me to my office Talon."

"No weapons or rough housing in the house!" Katarina's mother reminded the three of them. Katarina was quick to hide her dagger and stuffed it in her boot.

Saying that and ignoring his wife, Marcus then left the room to the long wide halls until he reached his office. Talon then quietly got up from his seat and followed his master.

Entering the room, Talon softly closed the door as he was confronted with his master.

"Talon, sit down." Marcus demanded as he pointed to a chair next to his desk. Talon quickly obeyed and sat down. "Are you okay Mr. Du Couteau?" Talon asked.

"Ah yes Talon, I am perfectly fine. Either way, I want you to be in charge of this household when I'm gone. As of next week, I am no longer going to be here. I am going to be on a mission that Swain sent me on." Marcus responded camly. Talon opened his mouth to say something but Marcus raised his hand. "Don't worry, I'll be back. In the meanwhile please take care of my wife and my two daughters, take especially good care of Katarina. I trust you Talon. Now go eat, I wouldn't want you to starve, I'll stay here to make plans and ect."

"As you wish, Mr. Du Couteau." Talon responded as he bowed down.

"Talon, please call me Marcus. You are now family." Marcus laughed as he smiled at Talon. His crimson hair, his pale skin, his smile and his laughter reminded him so much of Katarina as Marcus gently smiled at him.

"Okay… Marcus. I'll see you later." Talon said awkwardly as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! I didn't really like the ending of this** **chap** **ter** **so I changed it , sorry for the inconvenience!**

* * *

The night was ghostly quiet, the only sound audible was the hooves of the horses and their breathing. Talon stood awake in his room, wet yet alarmed as the fabric of his shirt soaked and damp, sticked to his body, revealing his well built body. Tonight was the sixth month of the mysterious disappearance of his master Marcus Du Couteau, the general of Noxus. He knew he was now free but he felt the need to stay here. He knew that one day, he'd come back. He had been up until two am to make sure he didn't miss his master's arrival but his hopes quickly diminished after a while.

 _Crack…. Crack..._

Talon quickly grabbed one of his blades by his wood carved shelf and remained perfectly still, letting himself blend in the shadows as he concentrated his mind on the sound.

 _Tap….. Tap…._

Holding the blade steady, Talon peaked out the door in hope to see his master but he had no such luck _._ The only thing visible outside was the crescent white moon, the million of shining stars and the gates surrounding the Du Couteau mansion.

 _Snap!_

Talon turned around to see a pale figure with red hair open his door. It was his master's favorite daughter, Katarina Du Couteau, the infamous sinister blade.

"Wow, my dad's street dog is still here, remaining loyal." Katarina laughed. "Why can't you go away? My father is gone. You are free, you little dirty street mutt."

Talon glared at her. As horrible as Katarina's attitude was, she was absolutely stunning and he couldn't help but devour every inch of her beauty. Her skin was absolutely flawless, her figure was fit and petite with skin that is like honey, sweet and fragrant. Her beauty is beyond compare, with flaming locks of crimson hair, with ivory skin and eyes like hers. Her smile is like a breath of spring, and her voice is soft like summer rain. She almost looked as though she was fragile, if he didn't know any better, he would have never believed she was a reckless killer. The most beautiful part of her was her eyes. Her eyes were the glimmering color of emerald, sparkling in the light of the morning sun like a fresh sheen of morning dew. When she turned her head, this way and that, they caught the light and played tricks with anything and everything that screamed spring, and when she lifted her pale face to the sky, emerald shifted into the color of deep ocean shimmering in the moonlight.  
"Uh…. Hello?! Earth to Idiot!" Katarina shouted as she punched and kicked Talon. "Stop ignoring me!" Talon looked at Katarina apprehensively as he touched the tip of his blade.

"You know what Katarina?" Talon asked Katarina as he appeared behind her, with his blade on her throat. "I'm sick and tired of dealing with you, I really am. So let's make a deal. You tell me what you want and why you are constantly annoying me and I'll reconsider your death. How does that sound?" Talon whispered in Katarina's as he added more pressure into his blade.

"How dare you!" Katarina growled. "I am the favorite daughter of your master Marcus Du Couteau. You cannot do this to me! You are under MY command!"

"I only follow the orders of my master Marcus Du Couteau, not your's or anyone's. Am I not free like you said? You told me I was free about two minutes ago." Talon laughed as his free hand began to wonder off in Katarina's body. "It would be a shame if I had to cut that little precious neck of yours, so why don't you answer, you simple question, Katarina. It's either the easy way…. or the hard way…."

"Let me go you pervert! Katarina shouted as she tried to free herself from Talon's grip.

"Just tell me why you are here Katarina. That's all I want to know." Talon coaxed as he cupped Katarina's face. "Look at me!"

Katarina refused to look at him as she let the blade cut a grievous wound on her. Blood streamed down her neck, onto Talon's blade and Katarina's clothes, leaving the floor bloody yet Talon still kept his steady grip on Katarina.

"Just tell me Katarina!" Talon frowned. "I don't want to hurt you."

A tear formed into Katarina's eyes as Talon saw what Katarina held into her hand. A photo of his master, her father. General Marcus Du Couteau was chained into a metal chair, his hair messy and tangled, his facial hair overgrown, blood on his clothes and he was evidently being tortured.

"He's….dying…." Katarina grimaced as shoved the photo in Talon's hand. "I… I need your help Talon. You are the only person left that still cares about him, I mean you're still here. Everyone has left!" Katarina stuttered as she wiped a tear from forming. "Please. Help me."

Talon stared deeply at Katarina eye's. Her eyes were red from crying for at least a few hours, she had bags under her eyes and one tear rolled down her cheek.

She tried to act tough and menacing all this time but Katarina was human too, she had a heart and had feeling and the disappearance of her father hit her the hardest. Her mother had left her and her sister so her father was the only thing she had left, her father meant the world for her.

"Talon…. Please help me." Katarina whispered as she pulled on Talon's shirt. "Please. I.. I need you."

Talon's eyes opened widely in surprise. Usually, Katarina would have insulted him or pretended that he was not there but now she said she needed him?

"Katarina, are you okay?" Talon questioned as he stared at her.

"Please, I want my father back, I need you to help me save him." Katarina pleaded as she stared into Talon's hazel eyes.

"Kat.." Talon spoke softly as he caressed her cheek.

"Please!" Katarina begged as she hold Talon's damp white shirt. Her blood red nails grabbed the fabric hard, bringing Talon close enough that they could hear each other's breaths. The wind outside howled as it shook the building, decreasing their distance and making Talon's lips only few centimeters away from Katarina's, yet Katarina didn't seem one bit tempted to kiss him. Talon was left with only the temptation as he looked at Katarina.

"Of course I'll help you Katarina." Talon replied softly, hoping that Katarina would show more affection towards him but she didn't. Her eyes sparkled, her lips formed a smile and she reached out to hug him but she only treated him like what he his to her. A brother. A friend. Of course, Talon was never going to be her knight in shining armor, he couldn't maintain her, he was just a simple thug living off her father. He frowned as Katarina hugged as he knew he was probably going to be treated like an older brother or friend, never like a lover.

"Thank you soo much Talon!" Katarina smiled as she hugged Talon once more. The feeling of her hugging him made him warm, her scent was amazing and her touch was soft and gentle yet secure. Even though Katarina might marry someone else and never be his wife, the smile on Katarina's face was enough to make him feel satisfied. All these years he's been denying the fact that he fell in love with his master's daughter, his master's favorite daughter but it took him many years to accept the fact. He loved a woman that might never love him back in return. As much as it hurt, it was true and he knew that Katarina would be better off with someone else.

"Talon." Katarina softly spoke as she went to close the window

"What?" Talon questioned her.

"What did my father say to you before he left?" Katarina asked.

"Oh." Talon looked at the ground. "He said to protect your mother, Cass and you."

Katarina looked at him unsatisfied and frowned. "Tell me the truth. You don't have to lie to me." Katarina begged.

Talon sighed as he looked at her. "He said to protect you. He said that you were his pride and joy and he wanted me to make you happy."

"Then why don't you." Katarina looked at him. Her dazzling green eyes looked at him as she kept hold of her gaze. "My father wanted us to be together right? So why aren't we? What if my old man is dead, I want his dream to be true."

Talon looked at her and tried reading her expression. "Katarina, are you sure?"

Katarina stared at him as she responded. "Yes Talon. I want to give us a chance."

Placing her arm on his face, Katarina inched forward as she soft lips met Talon's

"Katarina stop!" Talon whispered as he pushed her away. "Don't force yourself into this!"

"Talon, I want to be with you though. I thought you liked me more than a sister. What about the time you told my father that we were dating? I thought you longed to be with me. You don't have to hide or bottle up your feeling anymore!"

"Katarina please, don't make this hard for me." Talon sighed as he looked away.

"Talon, look at me! You're the one who is making this hard Talon! We need each other! It's only you and me. Everyone left including mother and Cassiopeia!" Katarina shouted. "Look, how about we at least try to be a couple for a week. That's all I ask."

"Fine." Talon agreed as he looked once more at Katarina. "Let me guess, we are also going to sleeping together as well?"

"Well, why not? Katarina smiled.

"Okay. Either way, just let me patch up that wound I made on your neck." Talon put in as he got a cotton ball with alcohol and rubbed it against Katarina's delicate skin.

"Ouch!" Katarina whined as the alcohol touched her wound. Kat winced and shrugged but never cried as Talon treated her wound.

"There. You can go now." Talon said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

With that said, Katarina ran off the room to the mansion as she twitched her eye in pain. Talon was an assassin, not a doctor so he obviously hurt her more than he helped her. Opening the door, she ran up the stairs into her room as she picked out her clothes and took a quick shower as she reflexioned on what happened in the past hour. _Great job Katarina, you probably ruined your friendship with Talon. Bravo! Now what are you going to do?_ Drying off herself, Katarina put on a fresh pair of clothes, untangled her hair and put her clothes in bag. _Uh whatever. Either way F_ _ather, I hope you are okay.. Talon and I will soon find you and rescue you. Just you wait._

Grabbing her bag, Katarina ran downstairs, through the living room and out of the main door to the servants's house, where only one servant currently lived there.

"I'm back." Katarina heaved as she opened the door. "Talon?"

The lights were out and the only light source was in the bathroom. "Talon? You in the bathroom?" Katarina asked. No response. "Talon, you okay?" Fear struck Katarina as cold sweat formed on her forehead. "Talon, I'm coming in."

….

"Talon?" Katarina called out.

"BOOOO!" Talon shouted as he turned on his chainsaw.

"IDIOT!" Katarina yelled as she tackled Talon to the ground, disarmed him and pointed her sharpest knife at him. "Wait what? Talon?! Why did you want to attack me?"

"Kat, I wasn't trying to attack you, the chainsaw wasnt actually on, it was a sound affect I downloaded on my phone and I only said "Boooo". There was no need for you to tackle me into the ground. I would never hurt you."

"Aww, that's cute." Katarina gleamed as she stroke his face. "Not." Katarina spoke as she slapped Talon across the face. "Don't play around like that."

"Buzzkill..." Talon sighed as he touched his cheek. "That hurt you know. "

"Of course it did idiot..." Katarina said as rolled her eyes.

"Either way, what are we going to do now?" Talon asked.

"Simple." Katarina began. "We train and then we find out who sent the photo."

"Train?! Right now? Are you insane woman? It's 10pm!" Talon recalled.

"Exactly. The night is the perfect time to train." Katarina reassured as she tossed Talon his blade.

"Aren't you tired? Let's just wait until tomorrow to train." Talon reasoned.

"Tired?" Katarina laughed. "I'm an assassin, I don't need to sleep. Now hurry up, training begins.. now!" With that said, Katarina burst the door open as soon out of view.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything but I just haven't had time with finals and state testing but don't worry, summer is coming and I'll be able to upload often :D

 **(** Updating A Kat's Tale sometime next week :3 **)**

* * *

"Wake up Talon!" Katarina shouted at Talon as she threw a glass of cold water at his face.

"HEY!" Talon snapped at Katarina as he was rudely awoken. "What do you want woman?"

"We're going to begin training. I told you we were going to train but you kept falling asleep so I let you sleep for the night." Katarina gleamed merrily.

"What time is it?" Talon yawned.

Looking at her watch, Katarina sighed. "It's 1:16"

"Can we train at 10 am, not at 1 am?" Talon complained as he tugged his sheets closer.

"Nope." Katarina gleamed as she threw his blanket out of reach and tugged Talon by his sleeve. Groaning, Talon unwillingly left the warmth of his room to follow his paranoid sister.

"Don't complain, I could have thrown a dagger at you." Katarina pointed out.

"Savage."

"Not really, if I was savage, I would have woken you up with a chainsaw." Katarina informed him as she opened the door to outside.

 _Moments Later_

"So you sure you want to practice at this time? Noxus is at its most dangerous point at this time." Talon commented.

"I am one of the most powerful and respected people here in Noxus, I'm sure they won't break in here, this place is very secured, plus we are both deadly assassins, we could easily kill any intruder. Besides, we aren't going to train _yet._

"What do you mean not yet?"

"We are going inside the mansion." Katarina said as she strided ahead of Talon

"Why are we going inside the mansion?" Talon asked as he catched up with Katarina to hold the door open.

"We are going in for some weapons and some armor so we won't accidently hurt ourselves. For now, we are going to use my father's training gear until we get to go to the black market for some quality gear." Katarina said, her voice trailing off as she looked blankly at the door that lead to the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"Yeah. Haven't eaten since the afternoon. Why?"

"Let's eat then. Set up the table. I'll cook" Katarina absentmindedly said as she opened the door.

"Hey Kat, why do you want some training gear? Can't we use regular knifes and some old clothes? The standard kitchen knives are pretty sort of dull and they won't pierce through the cloth." Talon pointed out as he started setting up the table.

"They are for meals, not for combating." Katarina explained as she examined a butcher's knife and then cleaned it.

"It's the same thing. It won't make much difference." Talon argued.

"Just shut up and help me and get the flour in the top shelf, you're done setting the table." Katarina said annoyed. "You want some pancakes right?"

"Is that even a question?" Talon laughed as he walked to Katarina to get her the flour. Extending his hand, Talon grabbed the bag of flour with ease and handed it to Katarina. "Happy?"

"Yes, very happy. Now go to the fridge, grab some frozen bacon and begin defrosting it with some warm water."

"Yes ma'am." Talon joked around as he saluted her and turned back to the fridge to grab the bacon.

"Idiot." Katarina murmured as she began to chop some fresh fruit.

"What did you say Kat?" Talon whispered as he placed the bacon on the counter and wrapped his hands around Katarina's waist.

"Aghh!" Katarina yelped as she pushed Talon back. "Don't dare you ever touch me! Katarina shouted as she held the butcher's knife and pointed it at Talon's abdomen. "Do that again and I'll kill you!"

"C'mon, you know you enjoyed that." Talon inquired. "Admit it." This time, Talon inched closer, his lips pressing against her right ear.

"No, I didn't enjoy that." Katarina lied as she shrugged Talon off and began mixing the flour with some milk to create pancake mix.

"Whatever. You're lost. I'm going to take a shower, I'll be right back in 5 minutes." Talon chuckled as he made his way to the nearest bathroom.

 _Upstairs_

Stripping down bare, Talon tossed his clothes aside and prepared the shower.

 _Ah Katarina. Acting hard to get as always._ Talon thought to himself as he took two of his fingers to test the water. "Tad bit too hot.." He murmured to himself as he adjusted the water temperature again.. "Too cold..".. Moving around the nods he smiled. "Perfect."

"Hey Talon, did you even bring any clothes?" Katarina shouted from downstairs.

"No, I actually didn't." Talon realised as it was already too late. "Hey Kat, could you bring me some clothes?"

"I can't, I'd burn the pancakes, although you can use my father's clothes if you want. I'm sure he wouldn't have minded."

"Ah okay, thanks Kat." Talon said as he stepped in the shower.

"No prob." Kat yelled.

Closing his eyes, Talon tried to relax. _Green eyes… Katarina's eyes.. Her eyes were just a stunning shade of emerald and a hint of blue._ "Stop thinking about her.." Talon mumbled to himself as he snapped himself back to reality. The water falling down the shower head cleared all the sweat and dirt away from his body and warmed him. He felt alive again, he felt alert now.

 _Downstairs_

"Talon, breakfast is ready." Katarina called from the kitchen. _What is this idiot doing now.._ Katarina thought to herself as she placed the pancakes and the bacon together in two plates and then placed the fruit in a different plate and then cautiously poured orange juice in the cups Talon placed earlier on the table. _Where is he…._

"Talon, you okay up there?" Katarina asked as she walked up the stairs to her father's room. "Talon?" Katarina whispered as her hand touched the door. "Talon, you there? I'm coming in." Deeply sighing, Katarina pressed her palm against the door and softly opened the door to her father's room and saw Talon's slim figure across the room wearing a tight black suit and pants with nice polished shoes but no tie.

"Talon." Katarina gasped and quickly stared at the floor as Talon reminded her of her father. "Father's favorite business suit.." Katarina mumbled as she looked out the window, trying to avoid seeing Talon.

"Katarina, are you okay?" Talon asked as searched her face for any emotion.

"Kat?" Talon whispered as Katarina looked up. A hint of sadness in her face was obviously noticeable.

"You forgot the tie you know." Katarina laughed softly as she walked up to a drawer and opened it to reveal several of ties of all shapes, designs and colors. "My father loved to wear that suit in special occasions and he wore it in my last birthday." Katarina's voice trailed off as she chose a red tie and handed it to him to put it on as she straightened the nonexistent wrinkles off Talon's suit. "Keep the suit and the tie, they fit you well."

"You really think I can pull it off as well as your father?" Talon smirked as he straightened himself and fixed his suit.

"I'm sorry, you can't pull it off as well as my father. No one can surpass Marcus Du Couteau." Katarina smiled as she headed back to the door. "Let's go eat some breakfast."

"Katarina, wait." Talon coaxed as he grabbed her by her arm.

"What?" Katarina asked as she stared at him with those emerald eyes Talon was dying to see.

"Ah, nothing." Talon spoke calmly as he opened the door for both of them to exit.

"So what did you want Talon?" Katarina asked as she descended downstairs.

"It was nothing." Talon lied as she raced her downstairs.

"You sure?" Katarina asked as she eyed Talon.

"I'm sure Kat. Either way, what's for breakfast?" Talon yawned as he opened the kitchen door to be greeted by the pleasant aroma of pancakes and bacon.

"It's pancakes with bacon and some fruit to accompany the dish. And of course, there is orange juice since there was no leftover milk." Katarina spoke as she entered the room.

"Hey Kat," Talon began. "About last night." He paused and sighed ""Did you mean everything?"

"Uh… well Talon….. I was sort of wasted.." Katarina explained as she looked around the room uncomfortably. "Just forget about anything I said last night, I wasn't thinking very straight.."

"Are you sure? Why did you kis-"

"Enough." Katarina grimaced as she slammed the table. "Drop the subject and eat before your food gets cold. May I remind you, we have some training to do."

Talon glared at Katarina but he knew better than to test her. There was nothing left to say, everything was already in that single sentence.


End file.
